


What I've done

by kittipaws



Series: oc stuff [4]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, F/F, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Stabbing, Suicide, backstabing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: The amnesiac became the very thing that she despised.





	What I've done

**Author's Note:**

> special note for my discord friends that made me have this idea: fuck y'all this isn't valid....jk ily.

Nadia never thought she would end up in this position. Corned against the wall with a mentally unstable serial killer holding a knife towards her, with the intent for murder this time. The fact this wasn’t the first time she had been in this position concerned her.

The killer went in for the stab, but Nadia just barely dodged it, and grabbed the killer’s hand. She pried the knife out of his hands with all of her might. She tackled him to the ground, holding him down. His expression was oddly calm as he let out a chuckle.

“Looks like you’ve outsmarted me.” He gave up trying to struggle and was oddly calm for the position he was in. Why was Dustin, a serial killer who has never been caught, giving up so easily to a weak girl who he could easily kill?

“Just shut up.” Nadia had enough of this sick man who enjoyed ruining and ending so many lives. She may have escaped him once, but he took something she could never get back, her eye.

“It’s funny, really.” His sentence is stopped by his own giggling. “You’re becoming the thing you hate. You hate me for what I do but you’re about to do the same thing.” His deranged laughter filled the room. “You’re no better than me. Even if you kill me you will just fill my role.”

“Shut up!” She yelled as she stabbed him in the chest, hitting the heart. He wheezed and coughed up a bit of blood.

“You….you did it.” Were his last words as he bled out to death.

Now she was alone in the room with her thoughts and a corpse. Without really thinking, she started to take the knife to his eye, and gouged it. She took his dark green eyeball and placed it into her empty eye socket. Somehow, it fit and stayed in place. It may not work, but at least she had closure for what he did to her. She looked down at her blood stained hands and let out a laugh that slowly turned into a sob as tears started to form. She wondered how she let herself do this.

She thought the storm was over. She thought she could go back to her life before she lost her memories. The peaceful life she used to have. But she still had an overwhelming urge to destroy and kill. She still had the knife. She realized that there was nothing stopping her from...getting rid of a few people.

It started with one person, then that became another person. Soon it got out of control and became several people. More than she could count at this point. Her urge to stab and kill only got worse the more she did it. She locked herself in her room and paced all day, thinking about everything. The voice in her head blaming her for everything only got louder and louder as she kept doing this. After a while, she was reduced to sitting on the floor and sobbing. She cried so much she thought she could never cry ever again. Her eyes felt tired and her body forced her to sleep.

She woke up to a crying, but, it wasn’t her own cries. She looked down to see herself holding a knife through the survivor’s chest. Blood spilling onto her shirt.

“Why?!” Aspen sobbed. “I thought I could trust you?!”

Nadia thought for a moment. “It was a bad idea to trust me when I can’t even trust myself.” was the only thing she could think of. She hated herself even more for that, she sounded so unapologetic when the only person who ever loved her was dying right in front of her.

“N-nadia...” the survivor wheezed.

“I’m sorry.” Tears fell down her face as she held Aspen’s hand one last time.

Again, Nadia was alone with her thoughts and a corpse. She tried to find any meaning to her life, any kind of hope, but found none. She looked at Aspen’s face, now peaceful and lifeless. What she would give to take this all back and have a happy life with her again. She just wanted a normal life. But that was taken away from her, and she felt like she was the one to blame for all of this.

She took the bloody knife and pointed it at herself. She let it touch her chest, before slowly sinking in and letting herself bleed. In her last moments she cried and looked at Aspen. She wanted to be with her again, but it felt like she wasn’t going to the same place that Aspen went.


End file.
